


children lost by the sea

by jurietto



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurietto/pseuds/jurietto
Summary: "i had always thought we wouldn't meet again but i'm glad we met" he looked at me, grinning from ear to ear. how did it feel to meet your lover from another life, how long did he actually had to wait and how long has he been waiting. the beach behind us glistening in hues of blue and green, the wind fluttering in the wind.





	children lost by the sea

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing stories but i hope this is nice.

“Have we met before? You seem familiar to me”  
“No, I’m sorry. I’ve never met a guy like you before”  
“No, please don’t apologise, it was my fault for being rude in the first place.”  
The old clock on the left corner of the area chimed it twelfth bell.  
The figure picked up their briefcase,  
“It’s time for me to take my leave but promise me we’ll meet again.”  
“Sure, even though I don’t know why we should.”

I woke up with the remembrance of a cloaked figure saying those words to me, my face sweating and red. I turn towards the table at the side of my bed and my hand approached my phone. I turned the device on and the bright light blinds me for a second, 5:28 am. Once again, this frequent dream woke me up from my slumber, and because I couldn’t return to sleep, I decided I should start the morning earlier than usual.

I tossed the white blanket away from my body and onto the other side of my bed. My eyes scanned around my room, adjusting itself to the darkness of the four walls. Both my feet gently touched the cold marble floor, I instinctively rub them together, hoping that it would create at least some warmth. “Ah, I feel like eating french toast and drink hot tea today!” I mumbled to myself, at that moment I hadn’t fully woken up.

“A shower or bath? Never mind I’ll take a bath, it’s only 5:34 am in the morning, it won’t hurt to take an hour in the bath” My thoughts debated amongst themselves as I pressed the "on" button for the hot tub and immediately “your tub is starting to fill up now” filled the room. I went to a cabinet in the bathroom and took out a bubble bar and some bath treatment thing my cousin got me when I turned 24 last week. “Finally an adult, huh, but you’re still as troublesome as always” My negative thoughts infiltrating my system again, “no, it’s too early in the morning for bad thoughts, so please stop” I mumbled to myself again hoping my thoughts would stop and let me go.

I always thought that my thoughts were a separate entity on its own. It never did what I said nor did it ever respect my space and all it ever did was to hijack my garden and put filth in it. Lost in my thoughts, I stood in front of the cabinet for a solid 15 minutes talking inside my head and spacing out.  
I tiptoed into the perfectly timed temperature bath, the fragrance of frangipanis perfumed my nostrils as I took a hard and deep sniff, it was a comforting scent; a favourite of my mother’s. I dipped myself further into the hot bath and soaked my light brown hair into the warm liquid. My plain brown eyes stared blankly at the bathroom's white mosaic walls, I picked them out myself. I sighed as I looked at the clock on my phone, "5:40 am". Groaning, I started playing with the frangipani infused water; swish.

I closed my eyes for a moment before opening them slowly again, "6:25 am" I looked at the time on my phone. "Fuck what? How did it become so late already." I stood up from the bathtub and hurried into my room without a towel nor clothes on. I walked back to the bathroom furiously stomping my feet and snatched the towel out of the hanger. "Dammit, stupid dream" I cursed under my breath, I usually got up at 5 am and had a quick shower before making myself some breakfast which consisted of just yoghurt, granola and sometimes fruits from Shizuoka. I roughly dried myself with a towel and wore my standard suit and skirt for work.

I went back to the bathroom and drained out the water in the bathtub, picking out the hairs that might have been stuck in the drainage. Slowly, I walked into my dark living room, "click" one tap and I turn on the lights. The view in front of me was my studio apartment here in Hyogo, Kobe. I had just recently finished my four-year studies in Shindai or Kobe University, majoring in creative writing, my future was bright but unfortunately, my current boring job was to help my boss reply to emails.  
I was a secretary for an architectural company here in Kobe and the sole fact that they hired me was because the boss was my best friend and he wanted me to work for him. I had no job experience before this 9 to 5 job, which was financially sustainable since I lived by myself. The only thing my parents asked from me was to be safe, and of course to send some money back home to Shizuoka like a good daughter.

Grabbing the granola and Greek yoghurt from the fridge, I dug some yoghurt out of the container and place it in a glass cup, on top of that I sprinkle some granola with nuts mixed into it. I walk back to the fridge and found a persimmon my aunt sent from Nara, with a paring knife in my hand I peeled off the fruit skin and disposed of it.

"Morning anime slot, what is on the television today?" I hummed as I approached the television console with a cup of yoghurt and granola in one hand and a plate of persimmons on another. I turned my head as I placed the things in my hand down onto the coffee table, "6:53 am" was shown on the clock near the dining table which was behind me.

I walked over to the console and picked up my television remote control, turning on the television to see what they had to offer, sure enough, "Pretty Cure" was airing. As the television shone and the light reflected off my eyes, I gobbled up my breakfast like I had been starving for a few days. Finishing the meal, I brought all the cutlery and tableware to the sink and quickly washed it with dishwashing liquid.

I wiped my hand down on a towel and looked at the clock again, "7:18 am", it was time for me to leave my house and take the subway. Fortunately, when I moved out of my house in Shizuoka to Kobe on an impulse, I was lucky enough to find a house near the subway station, the only unlucky thing is that the station that I would have to drop off at was an hour away from my house. I could admire the beautiful and breathtaking view of Kobe from walking and taking the subway, and walking again, finding every nook and cranny of what Kobe had to offer me was indeed a fun new experience.

Back at where I lived in Shizuoka, all my high school friends and I did was roaming the streets of the quaint place, discovering its quirks and understanding its flaws and appreciating its charm in a raw and unfiltered way. My fond memories of the place came to a halt when my phone rang, in an obnoxiously familiar ringtone, "Senbonzakura" was blasting. Feeling more annoyed by the second, I decided to finally pick up the call.

"Onee-chan! How have you been?" I heard my brother who was a year younger than me screaming into my ear, trying to make me deaf, "Yes, it's me, what do you want, Ototo?" I replied in a plain and emotionless tone because I swear to god he's going to make me lose my patience one day. “The festival is in April, both Okasan and Otousan haven't seen you in ages, how about you drop by for a week to visit us?” He was talking about the April festival, a sakura viewing festival where families from Shizuoka gather and watch the sakura petals fly in the wind and eat food sold at the festival or home-packed food or bentos under the cool spring breeze.  
“Mama! Mama! I want a strawberry daifuku! Please buy it for me” I remember when I was 5 years old and my mom, dad, brother and I walked passed a wagashi booth at the festival and I saw a strawberry daifuku for the first time and I immediately fell in love with it. When I saw it, I tugged hard on the end of my mother’s sundress and she immediately flinched. Her face lit up and she bent down to meet my eye level and held my hand. “ Our Dandelion wants a strawberry daifuku? Okay, Mama will buy one for you.” She cooed at me, giving a huge smile. I jolted back to reality when my brother shouted in my ear again, “So will you be back?”.


End file.
